RaS Archive
The Final Battle � The Grapes of Wrath � 2035 April 12th part 4 The fight against the Superhive wasn�t going much better, the smaller ships were evading most of the fire but their shields failed in seconds from sustained fire. It was the Asgard who suffered the most, the Oneills were literally snapped in two by the Wraith assault and the Superhive had reached the Tau'ri defense perimetre. Left with no other hope for victory the entire Allied attack force regrouped for a combined attack on the Superhive, using their advanced targeting computers they prepared to focus their entire attack on a small section of the shield. Drac unconcerned moved into the midst of the battle and began targeting and destroying the Tau�ri fleet crushing resistance, with the threat of defeat looming ever closer the captain of the Leviathon ordered all available ships to focus their fire on the Superhive. Dozens of ships moved into position and fired though they were wrecked by the return fire. The strong and concentrated nuke attack put tremendous stress on the shields of the Superhive, the impact of hundreds of nukes on less than a square kilometre though not enough to drain the shields caused the shield generators to buckle. Drac realised what they were doing too late and unable to take the strain the shields generators overloaded sending shock waves across the ship and together with secondary explosions knocked out 80% of it�s power generation capacity essentially crippling it. The Superhive was a sitting duck with weapons operating at less than 5% and no shields, but the rest of the fleet fought on, forming a wall around the Superhive destroying any ship that got near it. Enraged by the crippling of his flagship Drac ordered his only fully operational weapon to fire, the shield disruptor! In the skies above Earth the battle continued, the Wraith were now on the defensive but numerical superiority was still on their side. The Leviathon and Cerberus were engaging the main fleet, using guerrilla tactics to wear down Wraith defences. The last remaining Oneill was wreaking havoc on the Wraith lines when suddenly a bright flash shot out of the Superhive consuming the Oneill in a blinding flash of light, seconds later it was gone. The Superhive began to systematically eradicate the Tau�ri fleet, a dozen ships were lost within a minute and the Wraith once again went on the offensive. Desperate to end the Wraith tyranny the Cerberus and Leviathon braved the Wraith fleet and went on the attack, dodging the canon fire they closed the gap between them and charged their energy canons. Sensing the end Drac ordered the canon to target the Cerberus full charge and laughed manically. Though taking heavy fire from all sides the two ships closed to point range attempting to get a precise lock on the beam emitterof the shield disurpter. The canon reached full charge and Drac gave the order to fire, energy surged down the barrel of the weapon as the beam emitter reached critical energy levels. The Cerberus and Leviathon finally acquired a lock and not a second too soon and with a final of act of deffiance released nearly two dozen energy blasts directly at the emitter. Time seemed to stand still as the energy blasts soared towards the emitter, it was as if both fleets held their breath waiting to see who would emerge. The emitter fully charged was nano seconds from discharging it�s payload when the Leviathon and Cerberus hit home, the force of the blasts smashed the emitter to pieces causing the energy blast built up in the emitter to discharge across the ship! The force of the explosion tore through the ship causing it to completely lose power and causing devastating secondary explosions, the hull began to break apart and without power the internal force fields couldn�t be erected. The ship literally fell to pieces. Caught in the Earths gravity field it began to plummet to the surface several hive ships unable to manoeuvre out the way were caught in it�s decent and destroyed� Shocked by the loss of their flagship the Wraith fleet became disorganised and fell to ruin with many ships attempting to escape the battle, amidst the chaos the Tau�ri quickly took control of the battle hitting the Wraith ships in the rear as they attempted to escape or collapsing the hyperspace windows they were opening. The Wraith unable to put up an organised defence were quickly beaten as with no leader the drones were clueless as to how to continue and with no clear leader the Wraith ships took to infighting, though many fighters and bombers escaped into Earths atmosphere and escaped and several hives and cruisers fled into the Milky Way and beyond. The Tau�ri forces let out a mighty cheer as the Wraith fled the scene finally the war was over aside from a few continuing skirmishes, unfortunately General Drac disagreed� The Superhive was in turmoil destruction was imminent the Superhive wouldn�t survive re-entry and it was already starting to break up and explode. General Drac roared with rage as the ship collapsed around him, unable to save the ship he ran to the hanger bay where many Wraith were fleeing attempting to escape the blaze. Making it to his personal transport ship he managed to escape the ship with an entourage seconds before it exploded and set a course for the Cerberus. The Cerberus was critically damaged it had no shields and interference from the exploding Superhive was blocking sensors, the Wraith transport rose through the atmosphere directly towards the Cerberus. It was detected too late. The Cerberus detected their approach just in time and fired all main coil guns at the transport destroying it but not soon enough, the wreckage flew directly into Cerberus�s hull causing structural damage to 4% of the ship. Not seriously damaged the Cerberus continued with repairs but the helmsman noticed an unusual energy spike which appeared before the ship was destroyed but with sensors not totally reliable nothing was thought of it. Suddenly seconds later General Drac and a group of Wraith soldiers appeared on the bridge which erupted with gun fire, taken by surprise most of the Tau�ri officers were slaughtered. Sheppard and several officers reacted quickly and a savage gun battle ensued but with internal communications down Sheppard and his men were alone. The fight quickly boiled down to Sheppard and Drac, Drac tore Sheppard�s men apart and through him across the room. Sheppard staggering to his feet and managed to get half a dozen shots off from his hand gun before Drac disarmed him and beat him down. �You fool Sheppard! You've brought destruction upon your entire race! As long as i live it will never be over, I go on and on forever!" Drac laughed as it choked the life out of Sheppard "You�ve only delayed the evitable�others will come we are a relentless race, now die!� Drac cackled insanely as he throttled Sheppard and lifted his arm up to feed. �Go�to�hell!� Sheppard stammered as he used the last his strength to grab Drac�s hand stunner. Before Drac could react sheppard fired, the stunner set to full power sent Drac staggering back a hole a foot wide in his gut as the blast burned him away, refusing to die Drac roared with rage and limped towards Sheppard who rose to his feet and repeatedly blasted Drac disintegrating him bit by bit. With his dieing breath Drac cursed Sheppard and the Tau�ri before collapsing dead. The war was finally over� Aftermath Survivors Tau�ri + Allies: Phoenix -The Leviathon battleship -1 Serpent battlecruisers -3 Henry arnolds cruiser -1 unity destroyer -2 tegelus gunship -1 deadalus class battlecarrier -1 columbia class assault carrier -A combined airwing of 34 F-302a's Hades + Allies -The Cerberus battleship - 1 Serpent battlecruisers -3 Aegis class carriers -3 Henry arnolds cruiser -11 unity destroyer -4 tegelus gunship -A combined airwing of 67 F-302a's and F/B-307 - 5 Serpent battlecruisers -7 Aegis class carriers -8 Henry arnolds cruiser -7 unity destroyer -9 tegelus gunship -4 deadalus class battlecarrier -3 Alkesh bombers -5 columbia class assault carrier -A combined airwing of 21 F-302a's and F/B-307 Wraith: 35 Upgraded hive ships 7 Predators 12 Upgraded Cruisers 7,500 Darts 4,500 Bombers This battle was the final major conflict of the war, and marked the end of the Alliance and Wraith war. The Wraith were never again to stalk the galaxies and threaten the humans of the universe again, but this last attack had further reaching consequences, the battle cost the Tau�ri nearly 4 billion lives as well as most of their combined fleet. The next 15 years would be spent rebuilding and this battle left the Tau'ri vulnerable when their new enemies revealed themselves� Though the Wraith fleet was broken several ships were never accounted for and escaped to unknown parts of the universe and the clean up operation on Earth in the MW lasted months. Though this may not be the last we see of the Wraith, they are relentless and do not forget�